


Caged

by LinotteStridente



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Angst, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinotteStridente/pseuds/LinotteStridente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Work based on the beginning of "Goodbye Stranger" (season 8, episode 17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go to [MikoAkako](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako), who kindly agreed to beta-read this ficlet. Also, season 8 spoilers ahead, so be warned!

The bars of the cage are white and cold like the doors of Heaven. In contrast to the blackness of the bird locked inside, they look even whiter, even colder. The bird hates being trapped; all it wants is to fly free. Unfortunately, not only is it surrounded by metal, but its wings are twisted and every breath is agony. Any attempt at movement gets drowned by a shiver of pain. Still, the bird keeps trying, even if the onyx stones it has for eyes have become dark, round, and empty. 

Castiel’s eyes are equally empty as Dean dies again and again under his knife. No matter how hard he tries, the angel can’t stop wondering if the next Dean he slaughters will be the real Dean or just another one of Naomi’s puppets, but it’s not that he cares, not anymore. All he wants right now is for this nightmare to be over, so he moves fast and efficiently, piercing and cutting and slashing, his lips pursed in a pallid straight line, his face an expressionless mask; his heart is smashed with each fall of the blade until it’s turned to a bloody pulp. By the time the carnage is over, the floor is covered in the blood and the corpses of Dean’s doppelgangers, killed almost without hesitation, as if they meant nothing to him. As if the hunter meant nothing to him.

Castiel is slowly becoming the perfect soldier he was before meeting the Winchesters. The perfect minion. Soon, the bird will cease to struggle, overwhelmed by the weight of its sins and the heavy slab of despair. And, while impotence may bring along some peace, the gut-wrenching pain will never really fade.


End file.
